


Falling Glass and Other Rewritten Age of Ultron Scenes

by riot3672



Series: Maxicest Week [4]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Avengers: Age of Ultron (Movie) Spoilers, Canon Divergence - Avengers: Age of Ultron (Movie), F/M, Pietro Maximoff Lives, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Screenplay/Script Format, Tony Stark Has A Heart
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-06
Updated: 2015-11-06
Packaged: 2018-04-24 19:23:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,357
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4932259
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/riot3672/pseuds/riot3672
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A small collection of alternate scenes from Age of Ultron. Mostly twin-centric, wrapping up some conflicts, adding a bit more emotional resonance. General mixing things up.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Hulk vs. The Maximoffs

**Author's Note:**

> I've only been in screenwriting class for 5 weeks, so I definitely did some of the formatting wrong, but I hope the message comes across. This was mostly done for fun, so I'm certainly not placing it up to par with stuff written in canon, but I had some fun reimagining stuff. Woo, hope the tone works.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So this chapter is technically for Maxicest Week, Day 6: Rewrite/extend any bit from the twins in the films/comics, but it also belongs in this collection so here it is. :)

EXT. OUTSIDE OF SHIPYARD - DAY

WANDA

No. I want to finish the plan.

Wanda turns to Bruce, standing uncertainly outside the quinjet. No one else is around.

WANDA (CONT’D)

I want the big one.

Wanda’s eyes GLOW RED.

Bruce’s eyes widen, and he takes a couple decisive steps back. He slams right into Pietro.

Bruce twists around, but Pietro locks him down before a struggle can commence.

PIETRO

Is there a button to press? Magic word?

Bruce attempts a struggle, but the younger, enhanced man is stronger. Pietro wheels Bruce around to face Wanda.

Wanda walks up slowly, eyes still glowing red. She produces a hex that flickers and spits like a little red flame as she goes.

Wanda gets close to Bruce, cocks her head a bit as she settles her right hand on Bruce’s shoulder. She smiles a bit.

WANDA

Strucker used to call you the monster, even to us. Imagine that, two of the most monstrous human beings on earth, being told how much worse you are.

Wanda glances up at Pietro.

His jaw is set, no strong emotion, but his eyes look uncertain.

WANDA (CONT’D)

Let’s see if you live up to your name.

BRUCE

You two are children. You have no idea what you’re dealing with. I won’t be able to help it. I’ll come after you two first.

Pietro smirks.

PIETRO

Try to keep up.

Wanda hexes Bruce. Bruce’s eyes flash red.

Bruce drops to his knees, starts mumbling. His skin turns green, the transformation begins.

Pietro drops Bruce and moves to Wanda.

Bruce is in full Hulk form. He looks around, gaining his bearings. He looks right at the twins.

The twins exchange a look.

EXT. CITY - DAY

Pietro runs through a city block, distinctly not at a blurred speed. Wanda is visible in his arms, both of them looking back. Pietro laughs.

Hulk is a couple dozen yards behind them, grunting and tossing away anything getting in his way - street lamps, cars, etc.

PIETRO

Too slow, asshole!

Pietro switches to full PIETRO SPEED, disappearing in the blink of an eye.

Hulk stops running. He looks around, growling. He turns a full 360 degrees. Roars. Looks left, looks right, rips off the nearest light post and slams it against a parked car.

INT. ULTRON’S HIDEOUT - DAY

Pietro and Wanda walk through the door of a small apartment. Pietro is visibly weary, and Wanda’s electric burns are still pronounced. Pietro drops onto the couch and Wanda joins him, close as usual.

Ultron mutes the TV. It shows footage from Hulkbuster vs Hulk and the destruction caused.

ULTRON

They show such garbage on the news now.

Pietro glances at the screen. Wanda rubs her forehead.

ULTRON (CONT’D)

What’re our stats?

WANDA

Five out of six counting Stark.

ULTRON

Who’d you miss?

PIETRO

The useless one with the arrows.

ULTRON

Really?

Wanda rolls her eyes, motions to her burns.

PIETRO

Wanda didn’t think he was worth going back for.

ULTRON

The one with the arrows? Doubt it.

Pietro quirks a brow.

PIETRO

We done for the day?

Ultron glances at the TV.

ULTRON

I’m happy.

Ultron gets up.

ULTRON (CONT’D)

Leave you two to lick your boo-boos.

Ultron exits the room.

Pietro pulls himself off the couch and walks off screen, to another room. Wanda picks up the remote, changes the channel. Muffled British accents can be heard from the TV.

Pietro returns with a paper towels, a bottle of ointment, a bandage, and a bottle of pain medication. He sets down the pain meds and dabs ointment onto the towel. He dabs the towel onto Wanda’s forehead.

She flinches, and he gives her cheek a quick caress. She takes a deep breath and he sticks the bandage on.


	2. Falling Glass/Vision's Birth

INT. TONY’S LAB - DAY

Pietro falls through the floor in a shower of glass.

WANDA

Pietro!

Wanda rushes to the edge of the hole, stops just before. Peeks down.

Pietro is lying motionless at Clint’s feet, far below to see his distinct facial expression.

CUT TO:

INT. MAXIMOFF APARTMENT, 10 YEARS AGO - NIGHT

We see into a bigger hole from the previous shot. MR. AND MRS. MAXIMOFF lie in a pile of rubble, bloody and motionless.

SLOW MOTION as 10-YEAR-OLD WANDA watches in horror as 10-YEAR-OLD PIETRO grabs her and runs them out of the shot.

Cut quickly among the images of: Mrs. Maximoff’s hand, wedding ring covered in blood; Mr. Maximoff’s head, slightly deformed in the back, blood pooling out; Mrs. Maximoff’s wide eyes, dead against a bruised face.

CUT TO:

INT. TONY’S LAB - DAY

Wanda comes to. She stands back up, looks around. Everyone is staring at her, emotions ranging from confused to empathetic. Surprisingly, Tony is among those looking empathetic.

INT. ONE LEVEL BELOW - DAY

Dazed, Pietro sits up. He looks up at the hole, then back to his immediate surroundings. 

Clint is standing over him, a puzzled expression on his face.

Pietro looks up, catches a glimpse of Wanda’s dress.

He runs back upstairs at PIETRO SPEED.

INT. TONY’S LAB - DAY

Pietro rushes to Wanda, pulling her into an embrace before saying a word. Wanda embraces her brother, burying her face into his shoulder before glimpsing beyond him. She makes eye contact with Tony, and pulls away from Pietro.

TONY

You get those a lot?

Wanda remains silent.

TONY (CONT’D)

They’re unpredictable, the suckers. It gets worse later on, when they’re almost all gone. You can never predict what’ll set them off.

WANDA

What you saw, when I...

TONY

Cap told me what happened to your parents. I...wanted to say how sorry I am for what happened. I wasn’t in charge of my company at the time, some weapons were used without my consent, but it doesn’t excuse it. I know that you guys hate me, and will probably still hate me when I’m done talking, but I needed to get that out. If you ever wanted compensation...

PIETRO

You think you can compensate for what you took from us?

Wanda puts a hand on Pietro’s wrist.

TONY

If you wanted it. I don’t expect to make up for it. But if you wanted it.

(beat)

I’m sorry.

Wanda lets go of Pietro and scans the room slowly. She looks down at her hand.

WANDA

What I did to you...I - I had no idea. I - I never wanted...

PIETRO

You don’t have to apologize for anything.

WANDA

(mouths)

I’m sorry.

Thor enters.

THOR

I apologize for my interruption, but I’m going to need everyone to take a step back.

Everyone follows Thor’s order, and before anyone can question it, Thor shoots lightening into the cradle. Everything comes back to life.

The screen shows a “30% Complete.”

TONY

I call a “it wasn’t my fault this time.”

Steve, Natasha, Clint, Pietro, and Wanda stare in silent horror.

STEVE

Why did you just?

THOR

My brother was never one to reveal what magic he used to achieve his goals, but this is one power I now do understand. Ultron put a powerful gem called the Mind Stone into the cradle. For right now, it is the safest place for it.

NATASHA

Bar the fact that you might’ve revived Ultron two-point-oh?

WANDA

I don’t...see the destruction anymore. It’s blank.

The screen now reads “37% complete.”

THOR

As expected.

INT. TONY’S LAB - NIGHT

The screen now reads “90% complete.”

Some of the cradle’s audience has taken seats.

THOR

Were your powers ever explained to you?

Pietro and Wanda shrug.

THOR (CONT’D)

(to Pietro)

Do you sense the world differently with the speed?

PIETRO

It’s like standing in line to pay in a world where the cashier doesn’t know what a cash register is, the customer doesn’t know what to buy, and neither of them know what money is.

THOR

(to Wanda)

Do you fear your powers?

WANDA

I always have. From the moment I got them. They used to drug me. Strucker always told me to push myself, to do whatever the scepter let me do, but I think we all feared it. There were aspects I only told Pietro about. I can do so much more...I talk to the dead, I touch craters and see lakes, I think about things and they appear. I don’t know what real life is anymore.

Wanda takes Pietro’s hand.

WANDA (CONT’D)

Pietro’s the only thing that’s real.

The screen reads “98% Complete.”

THOR

What Loki would’ve done to meet you two.

The cradle beeps.

The screen reads “100% Complete.”

Everyone stands up and watches as Thor opens the cradle.

Inside lies a purple man-like android, VISION. He opens his eyes and sits up.

Everyone takes a reflexive step back, except Thor. Thor walks up and helps Vision out of the cradle. Vision looks around the room. His gaze falls to the floor.

He spies a piece of glass.

He picks it up, examines his reflection. A teal uniform grows on his body. He looks to Thor.

VISION

Thank you.

Thor smiles.

Vision turns to face everyone else, a glittering cape growing into his uniform.

VISION (CONT’D)

I know you’d all appreciate introductions, explanation, but I’m afraid we don’t have that kind of time. Ultron’s plans are already in motion, and we’re already behind schedule. I know you can’t trust me. I know you think me the monster who helped create me. I’m not him. I’m...

TONY

Not Ultron. Let’s go.

Tony scans the crowd.

TONY (CONT’D)

We have extra clothes in storage. Shoes in your sizes, fashion pieces. Go.

PIETRO

You have clothing prepared?

Cut between scenes of the Avengers suiting up.

INT. STORAGE ROOM - NIGHT

Pietro slides on an athletic shirt.

Wanda watches from the doorway.

Pietro smirks.

INT. STORAGE ROOM - NIGHT

Wanda is now staring out the window.

WANDA’S POV:

Vision and Thor are standing on the balcony, capes flapping.

BACK TO SCENE

PIETRO

Don’t fall in love with the robot.

Wanda snaps her attention to Pietro.

WANDA

I’m not!

PIETRO

He doesn’t have a penis, y’know. I checked. You’d have to buy the Jack Rabbit accessory for forty.

WANDA

Screw off.

PIETRO

Waterproof is ten extra.

INT. QUINJET - NIGHT

The Avengers new and old sit around, nervous for action.

Tony wheels around in the captain’s chair.

TONY

Hey, twins, this is kinda awkward, but what are your names? I’ve been programming “Chris and Cathy Dollanganger” into F.R.I.D.A.Y.’s system and it’s starting to feel wrong.

Pietro and Wanda give him annoyed looks.

STEVE

Who are Chris and Cathy Dollanganger?

TONY

Siblings who...

Tony turns his left index finger and thumb into a circle and bobs his right index finger in and out of the hole.

STEVE

You’re disturbing.

CLINT

Call it. Tony just confessed to being a sexually repressed ‘80s girl.

PIETRO

If you’re gonna give us nicknames, you might as well do something more accurate.

CLINT

Yeah, they seem very, you know, Lisa and Bart Simpson.

PIETRO

I was gonna say Jaime and Cersei Lannister, but whatever.

Everyone but Tony looks to the twins in slight horror. Pietro puts his arm around Wanda. Wanda leans in, playing along but otherwise not particularly focused on the conversation.

TONY

So, no one’s said their names, so I’m just gonna make them up.

(beat)

Quicksilver. Scarlet Witch. Vision.

PIETRO

Did I just get named after a clothing brand?

CLINT

He just gave you guys twin color scheme names. And, Jesus Christ, what did you even name Vision after?

TONY

Thor said he saw him in a vision.


	3. Climax of Battle of Sokovia

EXT. NOVI GRAD, OUTSIDE CAFE - DAY

Clint spots COSTEL huddled outside a ruined cafe.

Ultron turns the quinjet around, starts flying toward them.

Clint rushes to the boy, wraps his body around him. Ultron starts firing.

From a slight distance, Pietro watches the scene unfold.

PIETRO’S POV:

Pietro sees Clint laying down his life for this boy. He watches as the first bullets leave Ultron’s gun. At PIETRO SPEED, they’re only a bit faster than the other bullets shown throughout the film.

BACK TO SCENE

Pietro takes a step forward. One more motion forward, and he’ll be running. He swallows, eyes on Clint. He hesitates. He flashes:

Images of Wanda: him and Wanda as children huddled under that bed; him and Wanda cuddled together beneath a fire on the streets; his and Wanda’s reunion after Strucker’s experiments. We hear him whisper, “I’m never gonna leave you,” to her.

Pietro straightens back out.

The bullets rip into Clint, and he goes down. Costel looks down at the body in horror, begins to cry harder.

Pietro rushes to Clint, and Steve runs onto the scene.

STEVE

Is he still breathing?

Pietro takes a step back, shaking his head.

PIETRO

I didn’t...

Steve checks Clint’s pulse.

STEVE

Get him to the heli-carrier. Give him to Helen Cho.

PIETRO

He’s...

STEVE

Helen patched him up once. Come on! You’re the only one fast enough. I’ll take care of the kid.

PIETRO

I didn’t mean to...

STEVE

GO!

Pietro picks up Clint, taking special care to cradle the back of his head, the way he does with Wanda. Pietro speeds off. Steve takes a deep breath, picks up Costel, and runs off.

EXT. HELI-CARRIER - DAY

Pietro stops abruptly once on the heli-carrier. It’s madness, doctors, the injured, and traumatized Sokovians everywhere. Pietro’s resolve breaks down second by second. He almost looks so panicked he’s going to cry.

PIETRO

Medic! I need - I need Helen Cho! Clint got hurt! I need - Helen runs up. Grabs Pietro’s arm.

HELEN

Come on.

INT. MEDICAL ROOM INSIDE HELI-CARRIER - DAY

Nick Fury has done it again. The cradle that created Vision is sitting in the room, functional. Clint lies unconscious inside the cradle, Pietro sitting nearby. His head shakes softly.

HELEN

It wasn’t your fault.

PIETRO

If he dies, I could’ve saved him.

EXT. BENCHES OF THE HELI-CARRIER - DAY

Wanda weaves through the crowd and spots Pietro, who sits with his hands over his face, hunched over. One look and she knows. She takes a seat and turns to face him. She gently guides his head onto her upper chest. When he doesn’t move, she wraps her arms around him.


End file.
